Match Point
by QueenB1221
Summary: Kate leaves NYC after her breaking up with her boyfriend. A visit to Spain changes her life. She reconnects with a part of herself she thought she had lost, and find love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

I hardly went to Spain after my father's death. My mom kept a home there. My mom had left moved to england after meeting my father. It was a hasty move if you ask me. They were together for 5 months, married, I was born 2 years into their marriage. My father passed away when I was just eight and my mother never remarried.

Like I said before, we used to spend a lot of time in Spain. I always hated going back home, but we had a life in England. After I moved to the states, I never went back to Mallorca.

I had talked to my mom after I broke up with Ben. She thought it'd be a good idea if I went with her on vacation. I wanted to go, but I didn't know how to detach myself from New York. Everything and everybody I knew was there. Elijah finally convinced me. He told me it wasn't healthy to stay home, in bed, crying over Ben.

I should probably explain the whole Ben situation. My friends call me "Annual Kate". I've never had a serious relationship that lasted more than a year. It's not my intention really. Ben and I had been together for almost 2 years. I thought about settling down with him, but we never actually talked about it. It was last week of November when I went to his apartment and brought it up. It didn't go well to say the very least. He said he loved me...but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the next step. To make a long story short, we decided to take a break. I was devistated.

The following week, I was off to Mallorca with my mother. "Just try to relax, get your mind off of things", Elijah tried to tell me. "Sure...I'll try to forget how I crashed and burned...and how I'll die alone with 30 cats...".

I arrived in Mallorca at about 12 in the afternoon. I slept most of the way. I hadn't seen my mom in a couple of months because of work. She was busy in the hospital, and I had been on location in St. Lucia. When we finally met, I cried. It's not something I'm proud of. "Dear god...Ben left you emotionally unstable" she joked. I couldn't help smiling.

On our way to our home, mom reminded me of just how much I used to love it here. We drove near the coast on our way to Porto Cristo. I looked out the window as she talked. I wondered if a month here would really get my mind off my tragic love life. The furthest thing from my mind was meeting somebody while on vacation and having one of those romantic, tragic affairs.

We arrived at the house. It was a beautiful house. I have to say I'm pretty blessed. My love life might had been a mess, but I was lucky enough to have awell paying job that allowedmymother and I to maintain a home right on the beach. I had gone upstairs to drop by bags, when mom suggested we'd go see her friend. She had just called and had invited us for lunch. I took a quick shower, got dressed and left.

"So where are we going?" I asked. "Do you remember my friend Maria? you used to play with her son...the awkward little boy remember?" she answered. " I've met many awkward people in my life, so I'm not sure who you're talking about" I joked. "Maria...Ana Maria?" she asked again. "I'm sorry...doesn't ring a bell", I insisted."Remember we used to joke about you and her son...getting married...little Rafa remember him?". I could tell she was getting frustrated. "OoO little Rafa...yea I remember now". I had no idea who she was talking about.

I drove around the church looking for a parking spot. We finally found one. For some reason, I felt nervous. I still had no recollection of who these people were, but I knew I had to leave a good impression...especially if they knew me since I was small.

As mom rang the bell, I fix my hair. The door opened and out came a petit woman "Katalina! Hace tanto tiempo". She hugged mom and then looked at me, "Dios mio, mira quien es", she smiled and hugged me. I must've had an awkward expression on my face because mom looked at me and mouthed "smile".

We walked in. It was a really quaint and lovely home. The woman hadg ood taste as far as I was concerned. We sat down on the red couch. Mom and her began talking...catching up. I finally remember something. They had met each other in school and had been friends ever since. I wished I had a friend like that. I guess Elijah's my own doña Ana Maria.

They talked for what felt like hours. I would drift off looking out the window or starting at the art on the wall. She would catch me staring out the window with a blank look on my face and smile. "You remember Rafael don't you?" she asked. "uhmmm yea, yea I remember him". Why didn't I remember this kid? "He'll be here for lunch, you might remember him when you see him". Was I that obvious?

It was around three when the doorbell rang. "That must be them now" the woman said as she opended the door. In walked a young man. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. He had the most intense eyes I'd ever seen. He put his bag down and went to greet mom with a handshake. As he walked towards me I noticed how tall he was. I'm very tall for a girl, but he still seemed pretty tall. He did have stricking good looks. He wore sweat pants, and a white t-shirt, nothing out of the ordinary. He suddenly stopped and just stood infront of me with his hands in his pockets. "hola" he said in a quiet voice. I was confused. When he walked in, he looked like he was a pretty confident man, even conceited. Now stood before me aboy who acted like he had never seen a girl before.

"Rafael do you remember Kate?" asked his mom. "yea ofcourse" he replied. Now I really felt bad. His answer seemed pretty sincere. "Rafa take your bag upstairs...Kate why don't you go and see the rest of the house?" suggested Doña Maria.

He led the way up to the fourth floor. The house was more of a building than a house. He opened the door to what seemed like his own apartment. "so this is mine and Isabel's floor". I had forgotten he had a younger sister. "It's nice", I said looking around. The phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this", he excused himself from our little tour. I took the liberty to walk around the floor.

I saw a door open and peaked in. It was a small room...extremely small. It was pretty simple. The walls were painted a light orange, with a bed, a desk, and a radio. One thing did stick out. On the left side, there was a giant bookcase. It had no books. "you can go in" he yelled from the living room. He was still on the phone. I walked into the room to see what was on the bookcase. I actually held my breath. Trophies. Trophies and plaques. "Shiny uh?" he joked as he leaned on the doorway. "what are you some kind of athlete?" I asked sarcastically. " hunky tennis superstar is more like it". We laughed. So he had a sense of humor. "I'm impressed...you were a scranny little boy" I said as I looked at the trophies in awe. "were? well I'm glad you think I've changed". Was that flirting? "I have to tell you...I didn't remember who you were until I saw you walk in" I explained. "yea we were kids...it's been a while", he sighed. "well lets go downstairs, lunch is probably ready".


	2. Chapter 2

"Maria Isabel and Rafael look a lot alike, don't you think so?" asked my mother. " Yea they do. I remembered who he was when he walked in". " Well he has changed for the better", she said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes, "you're mad". It was about six in the afternoon, and we were unpacking our belongings. My room looked a lot like my room back in New York. It was mainly white, with one wall painted a deep dark blue. Everything was white: the bed, a small sofa, and my dresser. It was really serene. There was one main difference between this room and the one back home. This room had a large doorway facing my bed. I had my own balcony with a stunning view. Much better than the hustle and pollution of New York City anyway. The house was right on the beach, which made me love it even more. I had a house on the beach in Malibu, but nothing like this. My house in Malibu didn't have a backyard really, just stairs leading down to the beach. I'm not complaining, people in the states would kill for a home in Malibu.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" asking mom. " What am I going to do? Aren't we doing something together?", I asked with a confused look on my face. " Well…I'm having dinner with some old friends of mine…I thought I told you", she got up and walked towards my closet. She avoided looking at me. "What! you can't just leave me alone, what am I suppose to do, sit home and knit?" I asked her. "You're a big girl, I'm sure you'll find something to do", she assured me. "In fact, why don't you call Maria's house and see what Maria Isabel is up to?". Was she kidding me? "mum she's 14, she'll be playing with dolls". "Then see what Rafael is up to, ask him to show you around. You probably don't remember anything about this place", she suggested. I just sighed. There was no point in me walking around alone, at least not on our first night. I had a whole month to walk alone. After putting away my stuff, I took a shower, and walked around the house thinking about whether or not I should call him.

"…so basically I'm in need of a tour guide. You know, to get reacquainted", I ended up telling him over the phone. "sure I was meeting up with a couple of friends for dinner, you're welcomed to come if you want" he said. " well I don't want to be a bother if you've already made plans". " no, no not at all, it's fine. I'll pick you up in an hour". With that I went to get ready. I was lucky to have a friend like Nicole back home. She was the fashion editor for Vogue and always made sure my closet was never short of Chloe bags, BCBG dresses, and Jimmy Choos. Nicole wasn't there to watch over me, so I decided to just wear jeans and a nice top.

I was looking out for him through the window. He arrived at exactly eight. I was very impressed by his ride since I didn't know many 20 year olds who drove a Mercedes Benz. "well aren't we punctual?", I joked. "You look nice", he complimented me. "really? Well I've looked better, but sure I'll take that compliment". He smiled. While in the car, he told me we were going to his friend Tomeu's house for dinner. "so what's the deal with the car? Is it daddy's?", I said with a cheeky smile. "no, it's mine. I work hard, I play hard. I thought I deserved a nice ride." He explain. "right, well it is a nice ride. I have a Benz back in New York. Nothing like this though, it's very simple compared to this". He smiled. "What do you do back home? You know…job?", he asked. "I'm in studio engineering. I love music, but since I can't perform due to lack of talent, I thought, why not make it?" I smiled. " yea why not? Well since music is your thing, you should hear one of my favorite singers". He pushed a cd into the car stereo. "oh my god, I love him!" I yelled. "really? Coti? I love his music". We laughed at the similarity. For the rest of the ride we sang along to "Mis Planes".


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to warn you, my friend's sense of humor is…sarcastic" he smiled. "well my friend Nicole is sarcasm's queen, so I'm sure I can manage". He knocked on the door. A tall guy, skinny guy with curly hair opened the door. "hola negro, ya te iba a llamar". He had a warm smile. "This is Kate", he introduced us. "Hi I'm tomeu" he held out his hand. "nice to meet you", I grinned. I was surprised to see so many people there. They were laughing and eating, and just having a good time. I felt a bit out of place, and I began missing my friends back home.

Rafael grabbed by waist and led me into the room. "they don't bite" he assured me. The look on my face must have been priceless because he laughed and offered to stay with me until I felt comfortable. "You want something to eat? Or something to drink", he offered. " no, no...you think we can go out on the balcony for a while?", I asked him with a sad puppy face. "yea ok".

We sat out on the balcony. It was a nice night, not too cold for winter. " you've been kind of quiet since we got here" he said while he raised his eyebrow. "uhmm yea well I was just thinking about things back home. Your friends seem nice though". "Can I ask you something?", he sat down next to me. "you haven't been here in years, why did you decide to come all of a sudden?". He took me by surprise. Again my face must have been priceless because he said I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to. "well New York was really hectic, and I just wanted to take a break from everything.", I explained. "did you leave somebody behind?", he kept asking. "yes, and no. I broke up…my boyfriend thought we needed a break". It wasn't easy saying that. "I'm sorry", he looked at the floor. "no, it's fine. Just then Tomeu opened the door to the balcony. "negro we're leaving to AHA, you're coming?", he tucked his head out the door. "si, si, we're going".

"I left by bag in the living room", I realised. "ok I'll go get the car, meet me downstairs". I was looking for my bag, when a girl tapped my shoulder. "hola, you came here with Rafael didn't you?" she asked. " yes...I did", I was hesitant to answer. I wasn't sure why she was asking. "you know he has a girlfriend?" she asked as she eyed me up and down. "no, I didn't, I'll be sure to remind him though thanks!", I smiled sarcasticly , I found my bag and walked away. I had no idea who this girl was, and I didn't really care.

We drove for about10 minutes before I decided to break the awkard silence. "so who's your girlfriend?", I asked him. He must have been shocked because he nearly drove into the sidewalk. " well...you see...uhhhh...novia is such a strong word", he didn't know how to explain himself. Ten minutes later he answered, "there's this girl, it's not serious. I mean I'm a guy, and she's there, and I'm a guy you know, a guy, and I do guy things", he was hyperventilating. Obviously he wasn't ready for commitment. He couldn't even say the word girlfriend. "whoa ok, slow down. It's not that serious". It was funny seeing freak out over a simple question. After his little episode, it was back to awkard silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Aha was pretty hectic for a small pub. People on the bar dancing, taking pictures. Everybody was there for one reason and one reason only: to have fun. When we got there, Tomeu started by getting everybody drinks. The rest of the night was spent laughing, drinking, dancing, and being introduced to Rafael's friends.

He dropped me off home at around two, definitely earlier than my party nights in NYC. " You want me to walk you in?", he asked me. I looked at the house from his car. "No it's ok". I opened the door, grabbed my bag. " I had fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me", I smiled and said before closing the door. I walked up carefully, minding my mom. I wasn't tired, so I just sat out in the balcony. I thought about Ben. Maybe he was right. Maybe taking the next step would've been a huge mistake.

I went to bed when the sun was coming up. It was about noon when mom woke me up. "Kate wake up". " I'm up I'm up", I rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. "You got in late", my mom pointed out. "Not that late", I answered. "Well I'm sure you had a pretty good time, since Rafael already called", she smirked. "really?", I stopped what I was doing. "yes he called and told me to ask you if you could meet him at the tennis club at...1". "It's 12:23...". I knew I wasn't going to make it on time, so I decided to call him. He didn't answer, so I decided to leave him a message. I went to take a shower and get dressed.When I finished getting ready, I noticed I had a new text. "Esta bien, meet me at Sol del Mar at 3". I grabbed my red coat, and a bag and went downstairs.

"So what are you doing today?", mom asked as she looked through a magazine. "uhhh Rafa told me to meet him at Sol del Mar at 3". "Ohh", she grinned. "Ok no, I'm not interested...and even if I was, he has a girlfriend", I sighed. " That's not what his mother told me", she replied. "well I don't know what to tell you then...maybe, just maybe he doesn't tell his parents everything". "He's a good boy, if his mother says he doesn't have a girlfriend, then he doesn't". She was sticking to her story. " I'm sure he's a good little boy. We're still going shopping right?", I asked to make sure. "yea just call me when you're on your way"

When I got there he was already there, smiling. "Hola", he said as I sat down. "Hey...sorry I'm late". "It's alright". "So why did you want me to meet you?", I asked. "Can't a friend ask another friend to lunch?", he grinned. Were we friends? I hadn't seen him and years and we were friends? "Sure", I answered. He asked me about what I did back home, and I asked him about what he was doing here. He was always playing tennis when he was smaller, but I never thought he would actually go pro. Like I mentioned before, he was a scrawny kid.

"So we're hanging out tonight right?", he smiled as he put his fork down.I smiled back, " well I'm not sure. Who's we?" He ran his rans through his hair. "Well you, me" He paused and looked at me, " and you know the guys, Tomeu, Raul..." Ishrugged, " yeah I guess so then". " You don't seem to excited about it", he said. " don't mind me I'm just tired". "well we can stay in, if you want", he smiled again. Was I missing something? "stay in?" I asked him. I knew the concept of staying in, but I just thought he was beinga bit forward. "yeah you know stay in. We cook, we eat, we talk...nothing too crazy". I didn't say anything. I just looked at my plate and pushed my food around.

"so what are you doing now?", he asked me as we left the restaurant. I shrugged. "uhmmm want to go for a walk then?". " Oh I just remembered I'm supposed to meet my mom". "aww another time then". I looked at him and smiled. "So tonight? how about 8?". I gave up, " fine, but just us...nothing crazy", I insisted. "Wouldn't have it any other way", he said as he smiled.


End file.
